


I Caught a Glimpse of Heaven

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Frank Castle and Female!Reader find out exactly how they feel about each other





	I Caught a Glimpse of Heaven

You see Frank Castle walking down the street in the same way he always does, in a rush. He always looks like he’s following something, or running from it.You walk towards him and call out his name. He doesn’t hear you, or pretends not to. You catch up with him and grab him by the arm.

“What do you want now?” he says, still not looking at you.

“Frank, where were you just now?”

“Working.”

“Okay, where’s work?” you ask, putting a hand on your hip.

“Don’t worry about it.”

As he turns away you notice a mark on his face. You grab him by the chin and turn his head towards you. He’s covered in bruises and cuts.

“Frank.” He gently leans his head into your hand as you examine his face. “What the hell happened?”

“I uh…” he looked away from you again. “It’s nothing.”

“This is nothing?” you say, gesturing to his face. “What’s the bad days look like? What do you even do , Frank?”

He turns away from you and tries to walk away, but you move in front of him and stop him again.

“I could help.”

“What?”

“If you’re getting into fights doing god-knows-what, I could help. My dad showed me how to fight, and clearly you need the help.”

“No.” he said, nodding his head before you finish. “No way. The last thing I need is a tall Italian gal to look after too.”

“Hey, this tall Italian gal can look after herself, thanks.” He keeps trying to walk away, but you grab him by the shoulders. “Don’t walk away from me Frank.”

“I can’t have you getting hurt on my watch.” He says.

“Oh and I’m supposed to let you get hurt on mine? I care about you Frank, I don’t want to keep seeing you like this.”

Frank hangs his head down. He leans into you and presses his face into your shoulder. You wrap your arms around him, as if you’re trying to protect him from the whole world.

“I care about you too.” He says.”That’s why I’m doing this, and that’s why you gotta stay out of it.”

Frank embraces you too, his muscular arms feel surprisingly gentle.

You can feel the words in the back of your mind. You know you want to say it, you’ve always wanted to, and you’ve been waiting for just the right moment. You take a deep breath in, you can feel the words in the breath, trying to let themselves out. He squeezes you and it’s like he knows what you want to tell him.

“I…” you try and say. It almost doesn’t make it out at all. He pulls back when he notices you start to speak. The look in his eyes is soft, softer than you’ve ever seen. This is the moment you’ve been waiting for.

“I love you, Frank.”

He’s clearly surprised, but you can see hints of a smile on his face.

“I...I love you too.” He really means it in his voice. He pulls you in close one more time, and it’s the safest either of you have felt in years.


End file.
